STORY OF MY LIFE
by Crazy Vamp Chick
Summary: after Edward left Bella she was transformed into a vampire. 65 years Bella returns to Forks with a coven of her own. what will happen when the Cullens move back to Forks and both of them attend Forks High School?
1. story of my life

CHAPTER 1

BELLA POV

Its been 65 years since the Cullen's left me. Since _he _left me. After they left I went through a zombie state. It was like when he left he took my heart and soul away with him. Since the day he left his voice and face popped into my mind when he shatter my world.

_-Flashback-_

" _bella, I don't want you to come with me''_

"_you don't want me?"_

"_NO."_

_-end flashback-_

That day when Jacob wasn't answering my phone calls I was so bored that I decided to go find _our meadow._ it wasn't hard to find and thanks god I found it on my own. I would had have to explain to Jacob why I was crying. What I didn't expect was to find Laurent there. HE BIT ME. THE ASSHOLE BIT ME!

_-Flashback-_

"_sometimes I cheat."_

'_oh, Jasper has problems with that, too'_

"_Really? Is that why they left?"_

'_No, Jasper is more careful at home.'_

"_yes, I am, too"_

'_Did Victoria ever found you?'_

"_yes, I actually came here as a favor for her. She wont be happy about this"_

Suddenly he was on me. He bit my neck and then let go and took of running. Bastard. My first scream of pain was shut off as I found my voice I hadn't notice six massive werewolves behind me.

"_LAURENT! YOU SON OF BITCH! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR BITTING ME YOU ASSHOLE! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TOLD YOU THAT ITS RUDE TO BITE PEOPLE! YOU AND THAT SKANK VICTORIA ARE GOING TO GET A WORST DEATH THAN JAMES! MARK MY WORDS YOU JACKASS!" _

_-end flashback-_

All I can remember was that when I woke up the wolfs weren't there. I couldn't risk going back home and risk Charlie's life. I started wondering around the forest until I found a mountain lion and attacked satisfying my thirst. There was a river nearby and I saw my reflection. For some strange reason my eyes where the same chocolate brown. That was excellent for me to blend in without attracting that much attention. I looked like a goddess. I was extremely beautiful. I think I can beat Rosalie on the beauty and in cars.

Anyways its been 65 years since I returned to Forks. Of course that in 65 years I made quite a fortune. Let me tell you I have worked on my own night clubs as a DJ or bartender, I have written top number 1 song that you hear on the radio, I have even written some fiction books. And that's not all. I have some auto shops around the U.S. I learned to fix cars and motorcycles. As you cat tell I have a few hundred millions on me. I decided to go back to Forks to be close to home and visit Charlie's grave. I bought a huge house on the outskirts of Forks. Its half an hour from _their _house but it doesn't matter. I have to be strong not let anyone see it still hurts me. By anyone I mean my friends. Nicole and her mate Matthew. Matthew is going to start working on the hospital. While Nicole designs wedding dresses. Bade and his mate Glory, Blake, and I, Isabella Marie Swan were going to Forks high school. I met the family Manson a decade after I was created. Tomorrow was just the beginning.

_Forks high school, Bella Swan is back._


	2. memories

I hope that you guys know Spanish because I'll be using it, frequently. Also for this chapter I used a song by WITHIN TEMPTATION, "MEMORIES"you should listen to it it's a great song. Also I'll be switching from point of view. So I hope you like this. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

Chapter 2: Memories

I can't believe its actually my first day back at Forks high school. Bella Swan. Wow nothing has change that much. Except that _**they **_are not here this time. Also all the faces of my friends weren't here. I felt a strange feel of dèjá vu. Putting that feeling aside I went into the office to get our class schedules, maps, and locker combinations. Since there weren't enough lockers Blade and Glory, Blake and I had to share lockers. I made my way back to my group receiving stares from immature hormonal teenage boys and glares of jealousy from girls.

"Gloria Manson, Blake Manson, Blade Swan, and me." we all checked our schedules checking that we had classes together.

_**Gloria Manson : Senior:: 1. English. 2. Math. 3. Spanish. 4. Gym. 5. Lunch. 6. History. 7. Physics.**_

_**Blade Swan: Senior :: 1. English 2. Math. 3.. Spanish. 4. Gym. 5. Lunch 6. History. 7. Physics. **_

_**Blake Manson: Junior:: 1. Math. 2. Spanish. 3. Gym. 4. Biology. 5. Lunch. 6. History. 7. English. **_

_**Bella Swan: Junior:: 1. Spanish. 2. Math. 3. Gym. 4. History. 5. Lunch. 6. Biology. 7. English.**_

"Blade this is so cool, we get to spend all day together" Glory squealed in delight receiving a 'sure it is' from Blade.

"well Bella, we have third and then seven period together. Plus we'll have lunch together. So lets go to first period, shall we?" they all looked at me and I nodded.

First through third flew by fast especially when you learn this things a long time ago. At least I didn't injured myself or others in Gym like when I was human. After fourth period Blake and I arrived outside the cafeteria at the same time. We heard some girls whispering about us and _the others._ Blake gave me a weird look and I opened my mind to listen to their thoughts. Oh, yeah I can hear your thoughts, like a certain someone.

"_they look like the others, I wonder if they are related?…"_

"_that Swan girl looks so hot, I should ask her out… hope she is not taken…"_

"_oh. My. God. I wonder if they are some Greek gods or something?"_

I stopped listening there. Most of the guys thoughts were disgusting even to hear. We had made our way to a table where Blade and Glory sat. This table reminded me of something of someone, many people. I got the feeling of dèjá vu as my mind wondered back to my first human memory of the first time when I set foot into Forks High School. My human friends. Jessica Stanley, she was my first friend here. Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney, they were the ones that stuck by me while everybody else turned their back on me. Mike Newton, that guy followed me around trying to get a chance with me. Then there where Tyler, Erick, they were good guys. Then there is Lauren, she never liked me and I never liked her either.

_Flashback-_

"_who are they?"_

"_those are the Cullen's" Jessica had said. "they are the adopted children of Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife. They moved here around two years ago." she continued. With their names: Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale._

"_who is the guy with the reddish brownish hair?" I asked her._

"_that's Edward Cullen, he's gorgeous, of course" she continued talking as I gazed into his eyes as he suddenly looked away._

"_It will be best if we aren't friends."_

"_im tiered to try and stay away from you"_

"_so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

"…_I was thinking, there is something I want to try" then he lean in and we had our very first kiss._

_We were dancing at prom. _

"_death that halt suck thy honey from thy lips had yet no power upon thy beauty" he murmured in my ear as we watched Romeo and Juliet kill themselves._

_Us sitting in my bedroom listening to my lullaby. Him kissing me fiercely like there was no tomorrow._

_Him shattering my world. "Bella I don't want you to come with me."_

"_you don't want me?"_

"_NO." then I remember him leaving._

_-end flashback-_

"earth to Bella! Earth to Bella?" Glory waved her hand in front of me as I snapped out of my reverie.

"What?" I looked at them.

"didn't you hear? There is another coven of vampires here. Me and Glory met 3 in English and Spanish." he explained. Then Blake continued.

"I saw another two, a guy in math and a girl in biology." the numbers clicked in my head. Blade and Glory saw three and Blake saw two, that makes five. Five! Could it be the _Cullen's. can he really be here?_

"Look that's _them_" Blake continued as I turn my gaze in the direction he said. I froze as I locked my gaze with _him. Its really him. Oh. My. God. They are here? This cant be happening to me. God really must hate me. This is going to hurt me. _my two sides were arguing. _**Bella! Poker Face! Smooth Poker Face! Come on you cant do it. don't let him see how much it hurts. Suck it up! Your strong, your strong!**_

Opened my mind immediately. Their thoughts came poring to me.

"_WHAT!!?? BELLA! IS ALIVE! SHE IS ALIVE!! BELLA IS A VAMPIRE….?. " (Edward )_

"_BELLA! THANKS GOD SHE'S NOT DEAD. I STILL CANT BELIEVE IT! OMYGOD! OMYGOD! OMYGOD! OMYGOD! "__(Alice ) _

"_SHUT UP!! SHE'S A VAMPIRE!!!" (Rosalie)_

"_SHE'S ALIVE! BELLA! I'm so happy…" (Emmett)_


End file.
